Alphaherpesviruses are neuroinvasive pathogens of humans and livestock. All cause a range of disease manifestations from mild to severe, establish life-long infections by invading and residing in the nervous system, and once infected there is no cure.
Of the three human pathogens, varicella zoster virus (VZV) and herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1) and type 2 (HSV-2), there is a vaccine only for VZV. The VZV vaccine is a live-attenuated virus that retains full neuroinvasive properties.
Additional vaccines for alphaherpesviruses are needed, preferably utilizing viruses without neuroinvasive properties.